phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Episodes
MediaWiki:Createplate-Episode Would this be better in a subcategory of the episodes category? Maybe under "Other" or something? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:30, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :The reason it is here is because I can't figure out how to make sure all of the episodes that are created using this template would go into the category without having the category listed at the bottom, thus putting the template itself into this category. —Topher 05:17, 13 September 2008 (UTC) What? If I am understanding you right I don't see any problems with what you are saying, wouldn't copying from the source make it so that your article already says this category? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:19, 13 September 2008 (UTC) TheTVDB.com Help Hi! ChaosCharza here with a proposition. Do you mind if I use some of the images here for TheTVDBhttp://www.TheTVDB.com's episode summary pages. TheTVDB makes a comprehensive database of TV Shows for use in multimedia centers such as XBMC. I have XBMC and noticed that there were hardly any entries in their thumbnails for episodes. If there are any objections, let me know, as I will begin to assist TheTVDB after writing this. Thanx, ChaosCharza :I don't see why not, as long as you cite us; and please be sure to use four tildes (~) at the end of any post you make in a discussion page. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:55, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Rollercoaster? I've discovered an error in the listings. Rollercoaster is not listed. Invisibool 20:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Nice catch! Added. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I found some Disney Channel listing errors I found some Disney Channel listing errors. I have never heard of the episodes "Phineas and Ferb Intro", "Perry", "Doofenschmirtz","Secret Agent", "Theme Song", "Music Videos" (sounds like Cliptastic except in Season 1), and "Spot the Difference" (sounds like Spot the Diff- Season 3 edition). AgentP 13:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Season Progress confusion Could someone explain the meaning of this to me? It doesn't make any sense. For example for S1 it says :"Completed, 26 episodes (5 two-part and 42 individual episodes)" If it's 42 and 5 wouldn't that mean at least 47? How is 26 out of 42 'complete'? If I assume that 'completed' means that the season has finished airing (rather than we completed its coverage) we should indicate that more specifically. Also if I look at Category:Season 1 episodes it has 51 pages in it... so none of these numbers are really matching up. I think perhaps it hasn't been kept up to date. In interest of doing so I'm going to include links to the season x episodes categories. +Y 10:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :42 individual episodes/2 = 21 episodes (2 episodes in a single 30 min approx broadcast). 21+5 two-part episodes = 26. The extra 4 in the category are , , Season 1, and Spot the Diff. This wiki may be subpar, but it is (mostly) up to date. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 11:27, July 20, 2013 (UTC)